


All Right Now

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-11-15
Updated: 2000-11-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 13:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11336139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: In the aftermath of a nightmareish case, Skinner finds comfort coming from an unexpected source.





	All Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

All Right Now by Sergeeva

Title: ALL RIGHT NOW  
Author: SERGEEVA  
Rating: PG - NC17, m/m, m/f, m/m/f  
Category: SAR, Threesome schmoop (M/Sk/Sc)  
Disclaimer: None of them are mine. The glory goes to CC, MP, DD and GA, 1013, and Fox. I'm not profiting in any way.  
Summary: In the aftermath of a nightmareish case, Skinner finds comfort coming from an unexpected source.  
Feedback: always much appreciated at -   
Website: http://www.geocities.com/Area51/Shire/7155/

Author's note: This series was written for my dear friend Xanthe. It began with a tiny drabble (see below) and just grew... My thanks to Xanthe for her treasured friendship and for sharing my feeling that Walter doesn't get nearly enough appreciation from a certain pair of troublesome Special Agents. This is an attempt to redress the balance a bit <g>.

NB: The first two parts of this were first posted in Spring 1999, but it's taken me this long to write the final part, so I thought I'd repost the lot.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The drabble that started it all...

BEING THERE  
By Sergeeva (Oct. 1998)

Two heads together, brown and russet, plotting strategy. Separating, they advance on the tired man, eyes soft with understanding.

"Sir?"

The heavy head lifts, the broad shoulders straighten painfully, dark eyes focusing, ready to face the world again.

"Agents... I think we're about done here, you don't have to stay."

Closer still, a pincer movement of compassion. An arm around the lean waist, a kiss on the bare head.

"We're taking you home with us, sir."

Halfway to refusal, he runs out of defences for once.

"Okay."

Smiles, squeezes back. Two jaws drop, three hearts lift.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ALL RIGHT NOW - PART 1 of 6

By the time they reached their destination, Skinner was so drained of energy that he could hardly keep his eyes open. The strain of the last few days had finally caught up with him. Now that the glare of publicity was gone, the Ambassador's daughter was safely back with her family and the perpetrator was in custody, the adrenaline that had kept him alert and awake for the last 60 hours had melted away, leaving him almost catatonic with weariness.

He allowed Mulder to help him out of the car and even so, he stumbled slightly as the other man steered him towards the elevator in the parking garage. He reached blindly for something to stop him keeling over and found Scully's firm hand at his elbow. Supporting him on either side, the two agents got him to the door of the apartment and Mulder steadied him while Scully let them in.

Looking dazedly around the room, he knew he hadn't been here before. Whose apartment was this? Why had he let them bring him here? He should pull himself together and go home... but the edges of his vision were dimming and the floor looked awfully inviting, if he could just lie down for a minute...

The question of where he was, was soon answered, as Scully hung up hers and Mulder's coats in a closet and spoke to her partner:

"Run a bath would, you Mulder. I'll fix us some soup. He doesn't look as if he'll last out much longer and I bet he hasn't eaten since yesterday. That robe is in your closet - top shelf."

Mulder nodded and disappeared out of the room and Scully turned back to Skinner with concern in her eyes. He'd backed himself up against the wall and was leaning there, his eyes closed, concentrating on staying upright. He was dimly aware of small hands pulling the coat from his shoulders and leading him to a chair.

"You can sleep soon, sir, but I think a hot bath would help and I want you to try and eat something too. Just some soup and bread."

She peered into his face. He looked awful, she thought, drawn and pale. Did he even have the strength to bathe or eat, she wondered, seriously concerned now. She touched a hand to his brow. No temperature at least. Just sheer exhaustion, she supposed, the burden of responsibility for a high-profile, nearly-tragic case that had been the focus of less than friendly media attention and nearly cost the AD his life into the bargain. No wonder the man was shutting down now, after the hell of the past few days.

Mulder stuck his head round the door, a black bathrobe over his arm. He'd changed into sweats and an old T-shirt and looked worried when he saw Scully checking Skinner over.

"How's he doing? I can't believe the shit that reporter pulled back there. The guy's not slept for nearly three days because he takes his job so seriously and she had the nerve to question the necessity of having a 'desk-jockey' running the operation..."

Mulder's voice was heated and his eyes flashed with anger on his boss's behalf. He suddenly heard himself and shook his head ruefully. Not so long ago he hadn't had that much respect for Skinner himself, but that had slowly changed as instance after instance of Skinner showing his support and then suffering for it had convinced Mulder that this man was a true friend.

He joined Scully at Skinner's side, wrapping the soft cotton robe around the big man's shoulders.

"Maybe we should forget the bath and just make him eat something before he falls down from malnutrition instead of exhaustion?"

"Mmm. Sir? Can you manage some soup, do you think?"

Skinner roused himself and smiled gratefully. He felt highly embarrassed to be so feeble, but in truth he could hardly keep his eyes open and wasn't up to thinking about the wisdom or otherwise of being here in Scully (and Mulder's?) apartment, being fed and looked after like an invalid.

"That sounds good, Agent Scully. I don't want to put you out, though. I'll get a cab after I've eaten."

"You'll do no such thing, sir, and I think you could call me Dana tonight. You're our guest, remember?"

Our guest, he took note. So they were living together. He was happy for them. He missed another voice and presence in his own home and still found himself wondering if he and Sharon could have patched things up if her death hadn't snatched that chance away. He wasn't given to introspection of a self-pitying nature, but he had to admit that he felt lonely sometimes. These two had had the luck to find each other and recognise that they were stronger together than separately. He envied them.

They sat at the pine table, the three of them, and ate the warming soup and crusty bread. Skinner was aware of two pairs of eyes checking on him as he concentrated on not falling nose-down in his soup bowl. He felt better already: drowsy and relaxed, ready for sleep. He was eating more and more slowly and when his spoon clattered against the table, Scully took it gently from his hand and nodded to Mulder. Together, they led him upstairs and into a pale yellow bedroom, welcoming with soft light and a huge antique pine bed. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Skinner hoped they'd tell him what was next on the agenda because he didn't think he had the will to make a decision, however trivial. Reading his mind, Mulder crouched beside him, one hand on his shoulder, waiting until he had the older man's attention.

"I ran a bath, but it'll be cold now. I think you can go to bed scruffy for once? We'll leave you in peace to make yourself comfortable, but leave the lights on for us, huh?"

This was more than Skinner could get his head around at the moment. Leave the lights on for us...??? What...? He must be more tired than he'd realised. He began to slowly loosen his tie and toe his shoes off, autopilot taking over as he got ready for bed. Bending to peel his socks off, he almost rolled onto the floor and would have stayed there for sure, but he clutched at the bedpost and righted himself and even managed to haul himself upright in order to finish undressing. Finding himself naked, he was disconcerted as to what to wear. He was about to pull his boxer briefs on again, when he saw the robe pooled on the comforter. He pulled it on, pleased to find it was plenty big enough. Surely it wasn't one of Mulder's, he speculated, it would swamp the other man's slighter build. Too tired to worry about it, he belted the terrycloth around himself and got into the wide bed. It was bliss: cool, smooth sheets, a soft pillow...

He was reaching for the bedside lamp when he remembered something.

"Leave the lights on for us". Now what was that about? Already slipping into sleep, Skinner let his stretching arm fall heavily onto the pillow and was only dimly aware of the two bodies that spooned in on either side of him after the lights were turned out.

In the dark room only the sound of breathing was heard. Then a soft rustle of sheets as Mulder and Scully shifted even closer to the sleeping man. A small hand slipped inside the cotton robe to caress the warm muscled chest, fingers circling in the soft hair. A dark head snuggled into the crook of the broad shoulder, full lips planted a soft kiss on the bare scalp. "Goodnight..."

Skinner made a small sound of contentment. "... mmmph... good."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(End of Part 1 of 6)

Sometime in the early hours, the nightmare woke him.

Horribly vivid, the dream replayed over and over not his rescue of the terrified child, but her death - in a dozen grotesque ways. He still felt the chill of that warehouse as he lurched awake, tremors shuddering through his body. He still heard the little girl's whimpers echoing in his head.

Hardly knowing where he was, he tore at the twisted sheets and tried to struggle from the bed, until calming hands stilled him. His shaky legs gave way then and he sank back onto the edge of the mattress. The haunting horror of the dream still with him, he felt the room spin as gentle touches guided him back under the covers.

"He's in shock, Mulder. Go get that fleece blanket from the couch in the den and then I think some hot tea might be good."

Scully eased herself up in the wide bed, wrapping her arms as best she could around Skinner's broad shoulders, rubbing some warmth back into him. Mulder hovered, one hand resting on Skinner's foot under the comforter.

"Will he be okay? I've never seen him like this... I know how these cases can..." He trailed off, looking anxiously at Scully.

"I think it's all just catching up with him now", she said, brushing a gentle hand over Skinner's damp brow. "Being a hero is very tiring. He had to hold that madman at bay for seven hours and if his reactions hadn't been lightning fast the girl and he would both be dead now. Get that fleece, Mulder, he's cold as ice."

Skinner heard the words but they were just sounds. If only he could stop shaking he could maybe sleep, but no, sleep brought dreams... He shuddered violently and felt something soft settling around him, a steaming mug held to his lips. His teeth were chattering too hard for him to drink, but the delicate herbal scent relaxed him.

Scully set down the camomile tea and tugged the soft blanket closer. Shifting so that Skinner's head was pillowed on her chest, she began softly massaging his temples, murmuring soothing words against his smooth scalp.

Mulder climbed in to spoon against Skinner's back and added his warming caresses up and down the length of the shivering body. Slowly the tremors subsided and Mulder took one of Skinner's hands in his as they all finally slept again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bright sunshine splashed in from the open window when Skinner woke again. He was momentarily disoriented by the unfamiliar surroundings, but them embarrassment took over, as he remembered the night before -all of it. Had he really been so out of it that he'd needed to be put to bed and watched over like a sick child? Had he really spent the night sandwiched between Mulder and Scully like some unwilling chaperone? He had to leave and right away. Not only was he intruding on the two of them when he must be the last person they'd want to let into their private life, but he had to admit he wasn't up to the strain. It had been altogether too pleasurable to be held and kissed and included. It would be very dangerous to let himself enjoy this when he didn't belong here.

He swung his long legs over the side of the bed and was looking around for his clothes when Mulder appeared in the doorway.

"Good, you're awake. Breakfast is on its way, although it's more like brunch now. Scully says you'll probably need to sleep a lot more yet, but you need to eat and then I can help you get a shower if you like."

Mulder sounded as sane as he ever did, which admittedly wasn't saying a lot, but Skinner felt as if he'd missed a huge chunk of the plot somewhere. He tried to gather some shreds of his dignity.

"I'm very... well, I'm grateful for you taking me in last night, but I do have a home to go to, and a report to write and if you could just tell me where my clothes are...?"

"It's not going to happen, sir. Scully's already called the Director and got you some leave time and he says your report can wait until after the weekend. Even Freeh is no match for Dana when she's that determined. So all you have to worry about is bacon and eggs and letting us take care of you, for a change."

"That's exactly what I am worrying about, Mulder. I can't be here. Freeh will have me up before the OPR in the blink of an eye. And I don't need 'taking care of'..." Skinner could see this whole situation slipping away from him.

"Let me be the judge of that, sir." Scully had her best no-nonsense manner in place and a breakfast tray in her hands. She carried it to the bed and simply stood over him until he sheepishly scooted back under the blankets and let her set the tray across his lap. Crisp bacon, scrambled eggs, orange juice and a toasted bagel made his mouth water and when he looked up to see Dana, warrior princess, standing with arms folded and a mock-severe expression on her face, he gave in with a good grace and began to eat.

"The Director has no idea you're here," she reassured him. "I told him you were exhausted and we'd made sure you were getting plenty of rest. I imagine he thinks you're in Crystal City. He said he'd keep the press and the paper-pushers at the Bureau off your back until next week, so you have the whole weekend to get used to this."

The food was delicious: warming, tasty, comforting, but he couldn't just let this go on indefinitely.

"Get used to what?" He sounded churlish, even to his own ears, but he had to know.

"To us, sir, um... Walter. To you and us together. Finish your breakfast and have a shower and then we can talk some more."

She leaned over and kissed him softly on the cheek, then retreated to stand with Mulder. Arms looped around each other's waists, they beamed at Skinner as he lay back on the pillows, feeling as if he must have fallen down a rabbit hole.

He made them leave him alone to take his shower, shy enough about peeling off the borrowed robe and standing naked in their bathroom. In the steamy heat of the shower, with the soporific hiss of the water, he felt less like questioning this fantasy into which he'd apparently strayed. Tiredness swept over him again and he sank down to his haunches, leaning back against the smooth tiles, his eyes closing.

Mulder found him there a short while later, barely awake. He peeled his own T-shirt off and reached in to shut off the cooling spray, then took a big towel and swathed it around the drowsy man.

"C'mon, Walter. Let's get you back to bed."

Skinner stood obediently and let himself be led back into the bedroom. Scully was waiting and she began to dry his feet and legs while Mulder rubbed at his shoulders and back. It felt so good not to have to do anything, or even to think. He swayed against Mulder's chest, fighting a losing battle against sleep, and Mulder just held him closer, blotting at the damp trickles on his neck and stomach. He could feel Dana's soft hands running the towel over his thighs and buttocks, fluffing up his pubic hair. Distantly, he registered arousal uncoiling itself deep within him, and felt a blush make his cheeks and ears glow. Someone kissed his hipbone and someone else brushed a finger over his nipple, ruffling the damp curls of his chest hair. Eyes closed, he moved where they urged him, settling back onto fresh, cool sheets, no fight left in him.

"Sleep, Walter, we'll be here when you wake up."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Skinner had no idea how long he slept. Conscious only of warmth and the occasional soft murmur of voices, he fended off the nightmares for a while.

Once, he surfaced and found himself looking at a small feminine hand curled in his. For a moment he panicked, remembering the terrified little girl cowering in his arms as the kidnapper kept them at gunpoint on the crumbling edge of a four-story drop. Already sleep-deprived and aching with tension, he had endured seven hours of fighting to keep awake, trying to keep his balance on a shattered concrete ledge that might give way any moment, while a lunatic took pot shots at the cracked surface under his feet.

He clutched convulsively at these other slim fingers now, reliving the sickening slide as a bullet finally shot away his footing. One arm hooking desperately around a steel reinforcing rod had kept them from crashing to their death and his other hand got a last-second hold on the straps of the child's dungarees. Rescue had come soon after, thank God, and someone had lifted the little girl from his grasp and hauled him up to safety. She'd held fast to his hand, though, needing him until her hysterical parents arrived to reclaim her.

Skinner gripped hard on the hand that held his now, and Scully drew him close, suffering the bruising pressure until he relaxed and slipped into sleep again. Tenderly, she smoothed his cheek and tugged the blanket up over his bare shoulder.

The next time he opened his eyes it was to Mulder's face. That long nose just inches from his, a naked arm across his hip and a palm curved over his right buttock. His brain refused to process this and he rolled over and let sleep descend again. Mulder settled against his back and the palm moved to stroke his stomach instead. It was too weird, and too worryingly addictive. He could very easily get used to this and that was an impossible dream. Every time he woke he found either Scully or Mulder lying close by, watching him with concerned eyes, reaching to reassure him. He wanted so much to believe it wasn't just a dream, but thought sadly that it was much more likely his overstressed brain was indulging in some wishful thinking.

When his protesting bladder forced him into full wakefulness, he was taken aback to find Mulder still very real, very close and very naked. In bed with him. He lay still for a moment, assimilating the information that his head was resting on Mulder's naked shoulder, that Mulder's long thigh was pressed against his, that...

"Welcome back, Walter." Mulder shifted slightly, giving him his space. "We thought you were going to sleep the clock round." He smiled gently and called out. "Scully, Walter's awake."

Skinner threw back the covers. "I need to..." he muttered, looking round urgently. Spying the bathroom door, he leapt from the bed, only to be met with Dana Scully, wearing only a silk wrap. He fled, blushing furiously and his two hosts watched his retreating splendour appreciatively.

A few minutes later he emerged, still pink with embarrassment, his hands cupped modestly over his groin.

"There are no towels in there and I really need to get my clothes and go..." He lifted his chin bracingly and continued: "I'm sure you want to have your home to yourselves again, s-so..."

Scully and Mulder were lying on the bed, studying him intently. He faltered to a stammer, as Scully stood languidly and let her gaze move over him from head to toe. She sighed, contentedly, and began to move towards him.

"We don't want you to go, we want you to stay here, with us." She reached his side and put one hand on his chest, looking up seriously into his face. Slipping her arm through his she turned and started to lead him back to the bed. He resisted a little, trying to keep himself covered and knowing his face and ears must be scarlet. Again she looked up at him, clear blue eyes urging him to trust, to accept.

"Walter, please stay with us."

She tried to take his hand, but he kept it resolutely clamped over his groin and she smiled and shook her head, despairing of him. On the bed, Mulder sat up and made a space for Skinner to sit, fitting himself behind the bigger man, one leg curled up under him, one draped alongside Skinner's bare thigh, over the side of the mattress. He and Scully exchanged looks and Scully settled on her knees at Skinner's feet and fixed him with her most intense look.

"Mulder and I... we've been waiting for you, Walter. We've wanted this for a long time now. We both..." She flicked a glance at Mulder and he nodded and lifted his hand to cup Skinner's shoulder. "We both love you."

He was stunned. "But how can you, when you have each other? You don't need me, you're complete. I always thought..."

Her hair trailed silkily against Skinner's legs as she leaned forward and kissed each kneecap. Her hand stroked slyly up the inside of his thigh and she continued to talk as she caressed him.

"Hush, Walter, don't think. Let us show you how we feel about you."

She gently pushed his knees apart and moved between them, turning her head to kiss each thigh and brushing the sensitive skin with her soft hair. Skinner felt his heart rate increase and his breath hitch and his penis jump under his shielding hands. Mesmerised by the glide of Dana's lips over his legs, he was totally unprepared for Mulder's hand on his face, turning him to face sparkling hazel eyes, or for Mulder's mouth descending on his. He tensed, and Scully chose that moment to kiss the back of the hand that still curled shyly around his swelling cock. Dazed by the double assault, his brain seemed unable to form any protest.

Mulder moved his mouth slowly over Skinner's lips and cheeks and jaw... and Skinner thought it was the most extraordinary thing he'd ever felt - another man's stubble against his face.

"Dana's right, Walter," Mulder breathed against his ear, "we need you to complete us." Firm lips nibbled at his earlobe. "You need us."

A flick of a tongue against his lips and his last shreds of resistance were melting. He opened to Mulder and felt Dana lifting his hand to her mouth. She kissed his knuckles and the tips of his fingers and then tugged at his other hand.

"Don't feel shy, Walter. You are a beautiful man; your body is remarkable. Let us look at you and touch you."

Mulder's hand sweeping over his jaw guided Skinner's head back against a supporting shoulder and Mulder's mouth sucked softly at his tongue. Mulder tasted of apple and the heat of his palm over Skinner's throat released the last vestiges of uncertainty. His hand fell away from his groin and clutched at Mulder's shoulder as he turned himself more deeply into the kiss, sliding lower against Mulder's circling arm.

Scully held his other hand to her cheek as she contemplated his revealed cock, lifting and swelling deliciously. She drew a sensual finger over the smoothness of Skinner's hip, traced the fading scar of the bullet wound on his belly and the older, silvery lines running down into his pubic hair. Her fingers crept in amongst the dark curls and she watched delightedly as Skinner's abdominal muscles clenched at the unexpected touch.

The two men were lost in their kisses - Mulder leading Skinner deeper and deeper, but so gently. Drifting a thumb over his cheekbone, fingering the line of his brows, making slow forays into the silk of the other man's mouth, but then pulling softly away to lock gazes before falling on the parted lips again. Dana smiled dreamily at them and dipped her head to kiss Skinner's belly, in the tender hollow just above his pubic bone.

She blew on the moist spot her lips had left and gloried in the ripple of sensitive skin. As if following some invisible signal, Mulder shifted slightly and let Skinner slide lower in his arms, until the smooth head was against his chest. Looking down the length of Skinner's nude body to where the long legs framed Dana's elated face, Mulder kissed the bare scalp.

"That was just the Prologue, Walter. Now for Act One."

And Scully leaned in and licked the powerful sleekness of Skinner's erect penis. Her hands slipped under to palm the yielding firmness of his balls, and stroke the silky shaft.

"Uuhhnngghh"

Wide-eyed, Skinner moaned an inarticulate sound and shuddered in Mulder's embrace. He was held tightly and Mulder's low voice breathed warm against his ear:

"Let yourself go, Walter, you look so gorgeous, so hot... We're going to take such good care of you."

Long fingers slid over his shoulders and chest, curled round his offered throat, stroked his ears and head... moist heat enfolded his cock, swirling around and over and teasing the tip, pressing softly, flicking, probing... Skinner's eyes rolled closed, his hands fisted in the bed covers, the muscles in his arms and stomach bunching and flexing as he arched into the pleasure.

Dana was crooning ecstatically, licking her lips like a cat, her hands sweeping a repeated caress over Skinner's lean hips, into the tender hollow of his navel, along the sleek lines of thighs and under to cup powerful curving buttocks. Melting this strong man into fluid suppleness, spreading him for her feasting mouth that dipped again and again to swallow his heated length.

Mulder kept up a constant murmured seduction, as he cradled the broad shoulders and smoothed the sweat-slicked skin...

"You're incredible, Walter... Dana is having such a good time, I bet you taste wonderful, I can't wait to see you come, and you can get your own back on us later... This is the best weekend I've ever had. Your skin is perfect, you know, so tan and smooth. And your nipples are so sensitive - see! That's it, let yourself feel it... we love you so much, Walter..."

Skinner had never felt so... special. So appreciated, so wanted. He wondered fleetingly how he could ever have deserved this heaven, if he could even begin to tell them how much... Then suddenly all he knew was rushing blood, something molten screwing tighter and tighter inside him, burning and arcing like electricity, and the roaring surge of release curling him up off the bed, tendons knotting, ligaments straining...

Mulder rose with him, curving over his bare back, the sweat trickling between them, and Dana's mouth sheathed him, sucking him like a delicious fruit, relishing his nectar. She held his hips as the tremors faded, and Mulder laid him down again, kissing him over and over.

He slipped softly from Dana's mouth and she laid her head against his belly, almost purring with contentment.

"Thank you..." Skinner and Dana murmured together, and all three of them chuckled softly. Skinner tried again:

"I don't know what to say... that was... this is... I can't describe, you don't know..."

"Oh I think we do." Mulder was starry-eyed and beaming. "You didn't see yourself just then... what a beautiful sight!" Dana raised her head and looked at them through lowered lashes: "Inspirational!"

Mulder lapped at Skinner's earlobe: "And if you think that was good, wait until I get my wicked way with you.... ow!" Dana pinched the nearest bit of him and Skinner soothed the red mark with his big hand, scooping up Dana's diminutive one on the way so that they were all linked. He brought both their hands to his chest and sighed, closing his eyes.

"He's gone again Scully."

"Mmm... sweet dreams, Walter. Get the washcloth Mulder.."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mirrors are dangerous things, Skinner thought, scowling at himself, toothbrush in hand, in the brightly lit bathroom. Without his glasses, he had a less than clear view, but he could see enough middle-aged flesh, bags under the eyes and baldness to make him turn away in resigned disgust.

His retreat was blocked by a naked and grinning Mulder, tousled hair sticking up at all angles, cheeks flushed with sleep, looking like a mischievous little boy.

"You can stop that right now, Walter," he commanded, reaching up to smooth the frown lines on Skinner's brow. "I know exactly what you're thinking and believe me, you can't trust your own judgement in this case, with or without glasses."

Mulder moved to the second basin, alongside Skinner, and began to brush his own teeth. Skinner stood slack-jawed for a moment, then busied himself squeezing out a measured amount of toothpaste, to hide his discomfort at being so easily readable. Scully appeared in the doorway behind them and wolf whistled their naked butts. Mulder laughed around the brush still stuck in his mouth:

"See Walter, you're hot stuff." He turned towards Scully, his chin daubed with froth, and removed the toothbrush. "Walter was having doubts again, he can't see what we see." He spat and rinsed and spat again. "I think it's about time I had a go at convincing him."

"Oooh, can I watch?" Scully hopped up to sit on the counter between the two basins, her eyes flashing wickedly as she looked from Mulder to Skinner and back. Predictably, Skinner blushed and dipped his head, finishing his own brushing with excessive concentration. Mulder moved until he was standing between Scully's dangling legs.

"Mornin' Scully. Someone's in a good mood." He leaned in and kissed her noisily, scooping one arm around her back so he could dip her and lick lustily at her ears and cheeks.

She pushed at him, giggling and groaning. "Uggh, Mulder -you're like a big puppy! At least you're nice and minty." She wiped her face and patted her sleep-rumpled hair, pretending to be annoyed.

Mulder turned to Skinner and ran a deliberate hand down his bare back, pushing him slightly in Scully's direction. "Don't be shy, Walter. Say good morning to Dana."

Skinner lifted wary brown eyes and cleared his throat. "Good morning Dana," he said formally.

"Oh, for Pete's sake!" Mulder exclaimed, shoving Skinner forward again.

"Don't rush us, Mulder. Not everyone is as uninhibited as you."

Scully smiled softly at Skinner and lifted her face to him, her message clear. He tilted his head and lowered his lips to hers.

Slowly and with something that looked like reverence, Skinner kissed her. Eyes closed, not even touching her body, he seemed to be hardly moving his lips, but Mulder could see the muscles in his jaw working and Scully was making sounds that suggested she might shortly die of pleasure. Mulder felt a rush of blood to his groin, watching them.

After a few seconds, they pulled apart and Scully gazed up at Skinner with shining eyes. "Good morning Walter. Wonderful morning," she breathed, fanning herself and beaming happily.

"Hey, I want some of that!" Mulder pouted and pulled Skinner into his arms. He studied the older man's face intently for a moment, then stroked a finger across the wide, shapely lips. "Walter..." he murmured, and Skinner surrendered to the heat in sparkling hazel eyes and the consuming touch of agile lips.

Scully watched breathless as Mulder browsed hungrily over Skinner's brow and eyelids and nose and chin, before allowing the other man to still his rampage with a big hand cupped either side of his face. Then Skinner gave Mulder an incredibly intense kiss such as he had given Dana and she smiled to see Mulder's knees buckle.

When Skinner finally released him, Mulder staggered back, dizzily, and leaned panting against the counter top. "Do you do everything that well?" he gasped, and couldn't keep his gaze from drifting down to Skinner's cock and then to his own. "Don't answer that. Scully, you'll just have to tell the Director that Walter has disappeared, then we can keep him here as our love slave for ever. That would be okay with you, wouldn't it, Walter?" He slid a possessive hand down Skinner's chest, over his stomach and around his hip to cup a firm buttock. "There's no escape now, Walter. You're all ours. Right, Scully?"

"Damn right," said Scully, pushing herself off the counter and sidling around Skinner. Embracing him from behind, she began kissing his bare back, and Mulder chose that very moment to bury his hand between Skinner's legs. The big man groaned as moist lips and warm breath sent shivers down his spine at the same time as knowing fingers stroked his thigh and teased at his pubic hair.

Scully held Skinner close, rubbing her face against the satiny skin of his back, closing her eyes so she could concentrate on her other senses. On the scent of him, warm and male, on the feel of his muscular ass against her stomach, on the planes of his chest and the tightening nipples under her palms.

Mulder was on his knees now, kissing along the line of the scar on Skinner's belly. "You told me once that you were just doing your job." He kissed the spot again. "We all know it's been a lot more than that for a long time." His fingers flexed around the lean hips, soothing, reassuring. "Our jobs prevented us admitting to ourselves how we felt." Scully's breasts brushed over Skinner's back, her hair fell silkily against his shoulder blades, her arms wrapped tight around his waist. "You've risked your career and your life for us too many times to tell us that was just dedication to the job." Mulder looked up at Skinner's sheepish face. He smiled gently. "We haven't always been very appreciative, and we've all had to be circumspect at work, but not here, not any longer." His mouth slid down Skinner's hip and he nudged at a muscled thigh. "Spread your legs a little, Walter." And he sucked Skinner's heavy balls into his mouth.

Skinner shuddered at the bliss of that wet tongue caressing him, marvelling that all the antagonism, the confrontation, the defiance and frustration could be transformed to this. He threaded his fingers through Mulder's hair. Lovely touchable hair. What can they see in me? He asked himself yet again.

As if hearing his unspoken doubts, Scully took up the baton. In between planting kisses in the small of his back, she spoke, so low he could barely hear her:

"It's love, Walter. That's why we're all here now. I loved you even before I trusted you, and it made me see things... askew... sometimes. I said some harsh things to you - we both did, but Mulder understood before me that it was love for you too. Love that made you fear for us and fight for us, and risk yourself... " She buried her face against him and he felt the moisture of tears. It was overwhelming - the emotions this unleashed within him, and it was getting harder and harder to think straight...

Something else was getting harder and harder too, and Mulder was doing things to him... That amazing mouth had shifted to his cock and was sucking at the underside, tonguing the pulsing vein, tightening soft lips around the head, massaging him with wet heat. Skinner spread his feet wider still, and suddenly Mulder's hands were kneading at his ass, holding his pelvis close to that wonderful mouth and leaving handprints on the flesh of his buttocks. Skinner moaned.

Scully watched Mulder's long fingers flex on the cheeks of Skinner's gorgeous butt, then the firm globes were pulled gently apart and Scully didn't hesitate. She slid her tongue along the cleft. Skinner writhed and made a sound that could only be described as a yelp. The powerful muscle mass was spread again and held apart for her and Scully licked again.

Skinner wondered if he was having another out of body experience, because this couldn't be happening to him. Struggling to keep his clutching hands gentle, he pawed blindly at Mulder's bobbing head and rocked back and forth between two incredible sensations. He came with a force that left him barely able to stand and as soon as Mulder pulled away, his shaky legs folded under him, taking them all down to collapse in a sweaty, happy heap.

They lay entwined for a while, catching their breath. Skinner felt guilty and embarrassed that he'd had so much attention, until Mulder whispered against his shoulder "I haven't come so hard since I was fifteen" and Scully drew his hand to her breast to feel her thudding heart, then kissed his damp shoulder.

"Don't fall asleep just yet, Walter. I'm going to run us a bath and phone for some takeout." She stood slowly and grinned down at them.

"We've got to look after our love slave." A slender finger trailed down Skinner's cheek and she winked at him.

"We certainly have." Mulder turned Skinner's face towards him and kissed him softly. "Because next time that ass is mine."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Twenty minutes later they were all three ensconced together in the big tub, enveloped in fragrant bubbles and feeding each other Chinese food. Mulder was at one end, with Walter lying back against his chest, and Dana was facing them, her legs draped over Walter's thighs and hugging his hips. She offered him a sliver of water chestnut on her chopsticks and he took it delicately in his teeth and licked his lips. She leaned forward and kissed the drop of oyster sauce from the corner of his mouth then took the morsel of chicken that Mulder held out to her.

They ate with relish, making a game of it. Walter tipped his head back on Mulder's shoulder and let the other man drop bamboo shoots into his mouth. Mulder carefully put a glistening cashew nut on top of Walter's bald head and slurped it up with much kissing. Dana held out an eggroll to Skinner and saw Mulder's eyes widen as Walter's lips closed around it.

"Walter, are you trying to drive me mad?" Skinner nibbled the crisp cylinder further into his mouth and listened to Mulder's erotic moans. Grinning evilly, he showed his white teeth and bit down hard. Mulder nipped at his earlobe.

When the food was gone, they began to wash each other. Walter scooped up suds in his big hands and spread them over Scully's breasts, then rinsed her with handfuls of warm water. Mulder worked shampoo slowly into Skinner's hair and over his scalp, caressing the smooth skin. Scully soaped up a big natural sponge and ran it over Walter's chest in languid circles, teasing his nipples, sliding it down the banded muscles of his abdomen to squeeze the soft rush of bubbles out against his groin. Sliding to the far end of the tub, Scully lifted each of Skinner's legs in turn and lovingly washed his feet.

"I had no idea you had a foot fetish," teased Mulder, his lips against Walter's temple as they lay together.

"I don't, but Walter has such beautiful feet." She kissed each toe, and the sensitive arches.

"You're blushing again, Walter. " Mulder lifted Skinner's massive arm and tenderly lathered his armpit.

Outside the afternoon sun faded to pink dusk then purple twilight, but the three lovers had no sense of the passing of time. After their bath they lay on the bed talking, confessing to all those moments in meetings and case conferences when they'd fantasized about each other, all the times when Mulder and Scully had sat in some dingy motel room talking about Walter while he worried about them alone, back in DC. Skinner was beginning to accept the magic at last. Mulder and Scully watched him with loving gazes, touching him often, and making him blush with their love talk.

One by one, their voices stilled and they drifted off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Scully woke first, gently sliding her limbs out of the warm tangle of her two bedmates. She didn't even bother to check what time it was - it was likely the middle of the night, but in this magical weekend time was unimportant. She felt refreshed, as if she'd slept for hours and more than that - she felt hungry, hungry for love.

Quietly, she moved round the room, lighting candles and delighting in the scene on the wide bed, as the soft light revealed more and more. Skinner was more or less in the middle, flat on his back, arms wide to cuddle each of his lovers close. Where Dana had slipped out from his embrace, his big hand was still curled loosely on the pillow, soft shadows in the hollow of his armpit where she had been nestling. His other arm was wrapped protectively around Mulder, who was lying half on top of the bigger man, his dark head snuggled under Walter's chin. They'd never even got as far as pulling a sheet or quilt up over themselves, so the long legs of both men were visible, Mulder's interleaved with Skinner's, one knee slightly bent and resting against the other man's groin.

Scully blew out the taper she was holding and moved closer to the sleeping men. She could hardly believe the wonderful change in all their lives in just 48 hours. She and Mulder had spoken of Walter "completing" them, of him being an essential part of the equation; what they had already shared was overwhelming beyond anything they had imagined, even in their sweetest fantasies. It was time to take the next step - to take the most intimate journey together, to make a circle of love that could never be broken. Scully was ready; her heart was already beginning to race a little just thinking about it.

She knelt on the end of the bed and teasingly began to stroke the sleeping beauties' feet. Mulder twitched his foot out of her reach but that just caused his knee to push against Walter's sleepy cock. Dana grinned. Walter sighed pleasurably and drew his arm even tighter around Mulder's shoulders. Dana continued to tickle Mulder's foot, and stroke Walter's. Like Pavlov's dogs, the men responded: Mulder's knee nudged Walter's awakening cock and Walter's embrace brought Mulder closer and closer to lying on top of him. It was a treat to watch, but Dana was feeling a little left out.

Sinuously, she slid up the bed to her vacated spot against Skinner's left hip. She burrowed self-indulgently against his warmth, kissing his shoulder and then Mulder's, where they touched. With a mischievous grin, she insinuated her hand between the two hard bodies, working it slowly down over ribs and stomach muscles until she felt the heat and the unmistakable blood-pulse of two arousing cocks. Wickedly she worked them both at once, her palm curling around Skinner's weighty silk, the back of her hand stroking against the vein on the underside of Mulder's eager shaft. Lifting her head she gloated at the sight of Mulder's fist clutching at Skinner's chest hair and Walter's parted lips emitting low, breathy gasps. She had to play this carefully - get them thoroughly woken up and ready to play, but not allow them any release just yet... one more stroke should do it...

Mulder was squirming helplessly against Walter now, the big man flexing his hips against the caress... Dana's hand came down suddenly on Mulder's dimpled buttock and he shot up in the bed, wide-eyed and outraged.

"What the...?"

"Oh good, you are awake, then!" Dana sounded all innocence, but her face betrayed her.

Mulder narrowed his eyes and tried to look stern as he slowly took in his surroundings. His naked partner all creamy skin and sexily-tousled amber hair, and his naked boss, all tanned muscle and sexily-smooth head... could a boy get any luckier, he thought, rubbing his stinging buttock philosophically. A second later, his own state of arousal hit him, and then his gaze dropped to compare it with Walter's and an evil grin to match Scully's spread across his face.

"D'you know, I could fancy a sandwich. Whaddya say, Scully?"

"Mmm, a nice juicy triple-decker, with some succulent Walter in the middle, would be perfect!"

Exchanging a conspiratorial look across the still-unaware body of their victim, they fell on him simultaneously with noisy kisses and licks over his face and ears. As he blinked open sleepy brown eyes, Mulder moved south to make raspberries against Skinner's concave belly and blow cool air over his heated groin to give them a little more time. Scully stroked a tender finger down Skinner's cheek, watching his lashes flutter as he struggled to wake up.

"Hello there, big guy... you got one of those sensational wake-up kisses for me?"

Skinner's mouth still tasted faintly of oyster sauce and white wine, overlaid with his own sweetness, and his kiss was as tender and intense as before. Dana moaned into his parted lips, making Mulder lift his head from Walter's thigh and stick his lip out, sulkily.

"Get up here, you idiot, we haven't forgotten you." Skinner's voice was husky with sleep and the low, seductive growl went straight to Mulder's groin.

Mulder clambered up the bed and their three faces came together in a group kiss that was wet, sloppy and giggly. As they worked out how to accommodate three noses and six lips, pulling slightly apart to angle their mouths, Mulder skimmed one hand back down Skinner's body, slipping his fingers under the heavy scrotum. As his tongue flicked across Skinner's lips, darting between his and Dana's, his index finger circled the tight pucker of Walter's anus, just teasing the sensitive muscle, pressing lightly against the tiny opening.

After a while he brought the finger up to his mouth and broke the three-way kiss to slick it with his own saliva. His companions watched transfixed, as that long digit slid in and out between Mulder's ripe lips. Dana reflexively licked her own lips and Mulder smiled a lazy smile, full of intent, and offered her the finger. Her pink lips closed around it like a flower, and Skinner closed his eyes with a groan. Mulder leaned in again:

"Walter, how would you feel about Dana sucking that magnificent cock of yours, and then sitting on your lap, with you deep inside her?"

Skinner groaned again.

"Hmm... Not very articulate are we? Well, how would you feel about having me inside that sweet, tight ass of yours? I did warn you it was all mine this time!"

Skinner moaned and then groaned.

"Can't choose? Weeellll... how about both, then. At the same time."

Skinner gasped a wordless sound.

"A simple yes or no will do." Mulder smiled fondly down at the stunned man between them. "We're ready for this, Walter; we're longing for this. We want you so much, love you so much. Say yes, Walter, make us truly one."

Scully let Mulder's finger out from between her lips with a 'pop' and mouthed a silent 'please' at Skinner.

"Yesss, yes... please!" Skinner rolled his head to one side, so overwhelmed by emotion he didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Dana rubbed her hand over his chest as he gulped a little, and Mulder bent down to kiss what he could reach, which turned out to be Walter's right ear. They all laughed.

"Okay!" Mulder was bouncing like a kid. "Now you don't need to do a thing - at least not yet. Lie back and enjoy, you big gorgeous stud!"

Dropping another kiss on Skinner's scarlet ear, he slithered back down the bed and resumed his intimate caress of the other man's anus, with his now-slippery finger. Scully kissed Skinner's blushing cheek and rolled off him to take some lube from the nightstand drawer.

"Bend your knees a bit, Walter - there, that's perfect. Scully - get down here and feast your eyes... the silkiest skin, balls as ripe and full of juice as the sweetest plums, a cock to make your mouth water and this little secret place... Are you a virgin, Walter?" The slippery finger probed gently at the opening, circled, pressed. Scully could see the dusky rim glistening with saliva, softening a little, loosening as Mulder stroked it.

"There... yeah, I am." Skinner's whisper was shy.

"We'll be very gentle, take it real slow." Mulder's voice sounded a little shaky too, now, and he dipped his head a moment. When he looked up again Dana was holding one of Walter's big hands.

"We want this to be very good for you, Walter. We want this to be the first time of a lifetime of loving you, of you loving us."

Mulder grabbed Walter's other hand and the circle fed the love and trust between them.

"I'm gonna start with one finger - okay?" Mulder held it up, crooking it in the kind of tiny wave you'd give to a baby. Walter let out a nervous gasp of amusement and relaxed a little.

With endless patience Mulder opened Walter up until his finger was readily accepted and buried its full length inside Walter's ass. All the while, he kept up a litany of seduction, both to reassure the other man and to express his own arousal:

"That's it, Walter, open for me... you're making me so horny, so hungry for you, Big Boy! And you're hot for me, aren't you... I'm slicking you up inside and you're gonna take me, all of me... I'm gonna slip inside you so sweetly...Think we're ready for that second finger, Gorgeous?"

'Gorgeous' was beyond anything but a breathy "Okay," to which Mulder smiled fondly and beckoned Scully closer. Taking the lube from her he squeezed a good dollop onto his finger and then reached for Scully's hand. Her eyes widened as he shared the slick gel with her, smearing their two fingers together. "We share everything, okay?" He looked serious and they both met Walter's dark gaze, soft with wonder.

Mulder spent a few moments working plenty of the lube inside Walter and then slid his finger in deep. The tight sphincter was relaxing now, opening more easily. Dana drew her wet finger down alongside Mulder's and eased into the small opening with him. They all rested for a minute, getting Walter used to the extra fullness, all of them feeling the emotion of being joined this way. Dana felt the clenching muscle ring slacken minutely and saw Walter's eyes lose a little focus. She pushed gently forward. Mulder bent his finger a tiny amount to align it with hers and suddenly Walter cried out and arched up off the bed.

"Say hello to your prostate, Walter!" Scully's grin was wide and wicked.

They played with him, sliding their two fingers in and out, taking turns to rub against the tiny gland that made Walter writhe and moan so adorably. Dana took over the seductive commentary:

"You feel so good, Walter - strong and tight. And you should see yourself - just watching you, god, you're so beautiful like this, your eyes so dark... Feel us stroking you, Walter, touching you so deep. Our gorgeous, sexy Walter..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A third finger almost brought a premature end to their orgy - Mulder was rock-hard by now, fighting to maintain a ragged control over his breathing. The sight of Walter's passionate, trustful gaze, of his waiting, willing body, was undoing the last shreds of Mulder's restraint. Scully was panting a little too - one hand caressing Walter's prostate, the other working between her own thighs, stroking herself into dripping readiness. Walter's cock was rigid and ready, rising proud between them; the moment was now.

Nodding to Dana, Mulder drew his hand from inside Walter's body slowly, leaving her smaller finger still softly rubbing but lightening the touch gradually, not withdrawing the stimulation all at once.

"How are you doin' Big Guy? Ready for the ride of your life? Can you kneel up, do you think? Give me your hand."

He hauled the big man upright, as Dana let her hand finally slip out of him. Still grasping Skinner's hand he squeezed more lube onto it and guided it to his own cock. Braced back on his hands, Mulder let Walter just hold him for a second. Even that still clasp was almost too much now, the heat and size of Walter's palm enfolding him in warm, teasing pressure. Then Dana wrapped her tiny hand around that massive one and together, she and Walter stroked him.

"Unnhh, ahh, you'd better not do that too long... I've got somewhere I have to be... You ready to take me there, Walter?"

"Yeah, I am." Skinner's eyes were so clear, bright and steady and the deepest, softest brown imaginable.

This was their moment, his and Walter's. Mulder felt as if he'd been waiting his whole life for this connection, for something even Scully couldn't share - for someone who understood what this moment was like for a man.

And for all his inexperience, Walter seemed to know what to do. He leaned forward, dipping his face to the quilt, keeping his ass raised, spreading his knees without being told. His moist, glistening anus was exposed between the taut muscles of his buttocks. No words could have made such an eloquent invitation. Mulder sucked in a shuddering breath.

"Uh, Scully..."

"It's okay, Mulder, just you take care of him 'til I get there too."

She sounded almost fierce, circling soothing sweeps of her hands over Walter's back and down to gently spread his buttocks while Mulder held the lean hips and nudged his eager cock forward.

Walter's sheathing heat and muscle almost overwhelmed Mulder. It felt dangerous - knowing the power of the other man, the trust it took to allow this loving invasion. He felt privileged to be Walter's first, to command, just for a while, this magnificent man. Humble and exultant, he began to move inside his lover, words and sounds spilling out of him:

"Tight! Achh, so tiiigght - shit, I'm not gonna last ten seconds here - you're like a python closing round my dick, you sweet bastard -unngghhh, yess! Yess! Just take a breather here... uhh, uhh, now you're like silk, hard as silk, hot as silk... fuck, my brain's dying here, you gorgeous, gorgeous bastard, gotta ease back or I'll pass out... "

Skinner had been silent for the first few seconds, until Scully thought he had blacked out. Then she realised he just wasn't remembering to breathe. She grabbed his shoulders, trying to lift his solid weight up off the bed. "Breathe, breathe, Walter - slow now, in... out... that's it ." Painfully slowly, he sat up until he was sitting against Mulder's thighs, hunched over, his face pale. A single rasping breath seemed about to burst his lungs and the deep chest heaved.

"Don't die on us now, you idiotic, adorable man - I'll kill the both of you if I don't get my go! Keep your head down 'til you feel better. It only seems like he's splitting you in half, you can take him, you're the best."

Mulder was lost in sensation, hands sliding up and down Walter's flanks and back, stilling him like a nervous stallion, gasping with the effort of not thrusting hard and fast. He felt as if he'd been hard for hours, on the verge of coming for hours, but this was such heaven he did and he didn't want it to reach climax just yet.

At last Walter had found a way to breathe around the incredible fullness in his body. Like a long-distance runner, he found his pace, panting rhythmically, the colour returning to his cheeks at last, the ringing in his ears subsiding. He felt his senses returning too -Dana's warmly chiding voice and soft touches, Mulder's wild and wildly erotic commentary and his possessive caresses. He sat up a little straighter, managed a dazed smile.

"Hey! You had us worried for a bit there, Big Guy... I didn't know I was such a great lay - no-one's ever fainted on me before."

Skinner chuckled, weakly. "I didn't - quite. Give me a minute and I'll be... Dana, you haven't given up on me, have you?"

"Never, Walter. You're worth waiting for, believe me. Just don't forget that breathing is kind of essential, you know?" Her voice was husky with love and she swiped briskly at her eyes. "Rest a moment and let me do some of the work for a change."

She bent down and took Walter's erection in her mouth, not sucking, just holding it on the soft cradle of her tongue. At the first touch of her wet heat, Skinner's hips twitched towards her, but he controlled his thrust and when she was used to the breadth and size of him, Dana began to tenderly swirl her tongue around the stretched velvety skin.

A hitch found it's way into Walter's panting breaths, but he rode it, and Mulder held him strongly, taking his own breather from the onslaught of so much sensation, looking over Walter's sculpted shoulder at Scully making love to Walter's sculpted cock. When her licks turned to sucks Walter started to make a low keening moan.

Unconsciously, Mulder began to flex his hips in rhythm, slipping an inch out and an inch back into Walter's satiny heat. Walter's head fell back slackly against Mulder's shoulder.

Scully's flushed cheeks hollowed as she sucked against Walter's flesh, then she softly pulled away with a kiss to his wet, lush cock-head. "Look at me, Walter..." Sitting back, she caressed her own blushing skin, from throat down over breasts and belly to the red-gold curls between her thighs. Deliberately, knowing he was watching every move, she dipped her fingers into her own juices and then curled them around his cock, adding a sheen of musk to the gleaming, darkening shaft. She moved close to the kneeling man, looking deep into his expressive eyes. This was their moment - hers and Walter's. Mulder sensed it, and stilled his rocking.

Skinner bowed his head and shyly leaned forward to kiss Dana's cheek. She tucked her head in against the crook of his neck and they rested there, temple to temple, like swans, necks curving against each other. Walter's big gentle hands spanned Dana's slender back and slid down to cup her womanly hips. As if he was lifting a porcelain doll, Walter raised Dana up and drew her forward until her breasts nestled against the broadness of his chest. Scully kissed him there, the soft skin at the base of his throat, the side of his neck, then she lifted her face and kissed Mulder too, over the span of Walter's mighty shoulder. When they pulled apart, Mulder nodded at her, solemnly and dropped his own kiss on Walter's bare scalp. He spoke one word, neither question nor command: "Now."

Still holding Dana like the rarest treasure, Skinner took a deep breath and lowered her onto his cock. She held his arms as she settled him deep inside her, spreading her legs astride his hips. They were joined.

Mulder moved first, beginning again his slow rocking into Walter from behind. Dana lay against Walter's chest, letting his gentle forward surge push his hardness deeper and deeper into her. He filled her so completely, she couldn't feel his dimensions, just a heavy, luxurious heat pressing against her walls, melting her, shaping her as something new...

Mulder felt expansive, decadent, as if he could make love forever, tirelessly. Dana's extra weight served to press Walter even closer around him. He undulated his upper body, to feel the sensual pleasure of Walter's satiny back and smooth hard ass against his skin. Dana's graceful calves and tiny bare feet were alongside his thighs and he ran his palms over them, and nipped at her arms where they clung to Walter's neck. Walter was so still he wondered if he'd fallen asleep or forgotten to breathe again, but then he felt the big man rouse and take charge. Yes! He thought, yes!

Impaled behind and sheathed in front, Walter found that every tiny shift electrified him with sensation. Every inhale and exhale bounced Dana's soft breasts against his chest, brushed the sparse hairs on Mulder's chest against his shoulder blades. Mulder's languorous rhythm didn't quite reach his prostate, but if Dana were to move, then... Mulder bit softly at Dana's arm, which was wrapped around Walter's neck. Dana lurched in surprise and they all three shifted and Walter felt fire course through him from his ass to his cock and from his toes to the crown of his head. Yes!

Dana was loving the unhurried fucking - deeply contented to be connected to her two beautiful men, lulled in the tenderness and warmth and closeness. It wasn't explosive, but it was sweet and intense. Then all hell broke loose and she had to grab Walter's arms to hold on... never mind Mulder's steady strength holding them all up, now the giant had woken and she felt the power surge like electricity between them Yes! Oh god, yes!

Walter felt incredible, taller than the tallest building, with the strength of ten men, ultra-dimensional, larger than life. To be so wanted as these two people had made him feel, to be included, to be the focus of so much desire and appreciation and understanding... he only hoped he could prove himself worthy of their trust and esteem. He knew it was about far more than just sex, but here and now his male pride and lonely soul just wanted to give them every ounce of loving he'd been storing up for so long. He felt each of them grabbing onto him as he started to move and his powerful ass and thighs started a passionate gyration, glorying in his own body and its sureness in this.

There was nothing brutish or savage about Skinner's passion, it was awesome yet infinitely generous - the commanding power of a man who had found himself again. He read their responses faultlessly, knowing just when to pause or slow or build the pace. In the midst of his mastery, he found a moment of quiet and told them: "I can say it now -I love you." He led them and lured them and enchanted them and possessed them and it was as lyrical and breathtaking as any dance. The three of them composed a dance of love that they would replay with variations for the rest of their lives.

Standing in that warehouse, at the mercy of a madman's whims, with only his wits and his courage to protect a child's life, Skinner had felt real fear. Not just of the danger, but of his own abilities failing him, of his strength, on which he relied so instinctively, not being enough. That he had not failed had hardly registered in the aftermath of congratulations and gratitude. He'd felt his age and his human frailty all too bleakly during those long hours of siege, and he'd felt more alone than in maybe his whole life. Then into his darkness of spirit had come these two people, these two friends and they'd put him back together again.

He had to believe that this was a beginning, a door opening for all of them. He knew that he could no more give up this sweetness now than he had been able to give up his hold on life all those years ago in a far-off jungle. He was like a broken instrument that they had rescued and restringed and now his song, his theme was this, this fierce love, this giving of himself totally and forever.

All these things they would speak of later, much later. Now they thrust and wove and swayed and surged together, climbing toward ecstasy, holding hands on the brim of that fathomless deep, plunging as one.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The candles were all burned down, the pale grey of dawn was creeping into the room and over their entwined bodies. They each felt the energy they'd shared still flickering around them like foxfire. But there was a peace upon them now too, deep and fixed and invulnerable. Mulder wriggled an arm free of the knot of limbs and stretched it up over his head, yawning widely. "Walter?" he queried.

"Mmm... " the sated purr was leonine. The owner of the purr sat up groggily.

Mulder reached out and thumbed the unmistakable traces of dried tears on the big man's cheek. "You too, huh?" he smiled, rolling his eyes at such unmanly emotion. "Hey, Dana, you still with us?"

Slim pale legs emerged first, stretching stiffly like a kitten, then a mop of wild auburn hair appeared from under a pillow, and two hands pushed at it, revealing blue eyes, still sapphire dark with post-coital bliss. "Hi guys! What are you both looking so sheepish about?"

The two men looked awkwardly at each other, unwilling to admit they'd been discussing feelings, but the moment for denial was passed, so Skinner took the bull by the horns:

"The unpredictable behaviour of our tear ducts."

"Oh that - sweet, huh? It's all right to cry, you know -in fact, everything's all right now."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

THE END (of the whole thing!)


End file.
